<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say my name by Joonahbliss (Noonaneomuyeppeo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740450">Say my name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonaneomuyeppeo/pseuds/Joonahbliss'>Joonahbliss (Noonaneomuyeppeo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Fever Dreams, Flirting, Flirty Park Jimin (BTS), Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, My First Smut, Pining, Post-Canon, Thirsty Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jung Wooyoung, Wooyoung teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonaneomuyeppeo/pseuds/Joonahbliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is feeling that old familiar restlessness as Wooyoung, literally, bumps into him. He decides to play a little, just for the fun of it, not knowing that the tables are about to turn.</p><p>******</p><p>"Jimin. You left me on read. That's not very nice."</p><p>Jimin swallows hard, that soft voice with it's teasing tone has chills running down his back. He slowly turns around, ending up face to face with him, the one he's been craving for a whole week. So close. His breath ghosts over Jimin's face as they lock eyes. The tension is almost unbearable. </p><p>"I guess I did" he answers low.</p><p>Wooyoung is pouting, looking totally irresistible. "I thought you liked me!" </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung &amp; Park Jimin (BTS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a slow night. Usually the club is packed by this time, but the day has been scorching hot and even now the air remains thick and still, dampness covering every surface. </p><p> Most people have probably left the city, taken refuge at the eastern shores or stay holed up at home with the AC blasting. Jimin really should have too, but the restlessness is back. Crawling under his skin. That feeling of missing out, of being in the wrong place while his life is happening somewhere else. So, here he is. It's one of very few clubs still available to him, without headlines being written and photos taken. But that also means it's frequented by the same old people. Business people. Oh the tea you could spill after one night here. Right now two girls from a very, very popular group are making out in a dark corner, probably thinking they're discreet. But you learn what to look for. Jimin looks at them and smirks, half amused and half jealous. He can't help but remember when he and Jungkook would be all up in each other like that, finding dark corners and nooks where they could press each other up against the walls. He sighs longingly.</p><p>He decides to get another drink before he calls his ride, just to fight off the heat. Something cool and refreshing. As he stands at the bar someone bumps in to him. People don't bump into Jimin. Wherever he goes people pay attention. They certainly don't bump into him back first! The man before him quickly turns around, starting to apologise. But then his eyes meet Jimin's and he pales, mouth open, staring at Jimin with that deer-in-headlights kinda look. He takes a sharp breath, wheezing out a "....holy shit!"</p><p>Jimin laughs in response. </p><p>"Well, that's a new take on apologising" he mocks, an eyebrow raised. He takes the others' looks in. His almost ridiculously high cheekbones, his sharp jawline, strands of black hair falling over his face, touching his pouty lips. Something spreads through Jimin's guts, a warmth. </p><p>Maybe he's not in such a hurry after all. </p><p>The man finally composes himself enough to start apologising again, this time almost pleading in a way that let's Jimin know that he is well aware of who he is.</p><p>"Tell you what, buy me a drink and if I like it I'll forgive you, but if I don't I'll hold a grudge forever" he says, voice full of mischief. The other looks as if he's about to panic, paling even more, and Jimin starts to worry that he's gone too far when something in his eyes flicker, the same mischief being mirrored back at him. <em>Interesting</em>, he thinks to himself and his curiosity is piqued. There's something about this one…</p><p>He leans forward over the bar and Jimin doesn't miss his chance to let his eyes roam the lines of his body as he talks to the bartender, leaning in even further to make himself heard over the blaring music. He smiles big, thanking the bartender excessively and turns back to Jimin, a satisfied grin on his face. <em>Cute</em>, Jimin thinks smiling back. <em>Really cute</em>. A few moments later the drink arrives and he cautiously hands it over to Jimin. He only has to glance at it before he starts laughing. "You bribed the bartender!" </p><p>The other just shrugs, trying to look innocent but bursts out in laughter too giving himself away. </p><p>"Very clever," Jimin says appreciatively, sizing the other up. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Wooyoung" he answers, almost shyly and the name triggers something in Jimin's memory. He searches, grasps for it through his alcohol induced haze. "Oh! OH! <em>That</em> Wooyoung?" he asks and to his surprise the other blushes violently, as if Jimin knowing who he is means something more than Jimin can grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin sips his drink, his favourite, looking at Wooyoung through his lashes. He is pretty, very pretty. But he is also fairly new to the game. Usually Jimin goes for older guys, with experience. But there is something about this guy, something that hints that what you see is not nearly all there is to him. Underneath the shyness he can sense something else, something...the word slips through his fingers and he frowns in annoyance deciding to let it go, for now.</p><p>"So, Wooyoung of Ateez...I haven't seen you here before. Or have you been avoiding me?" Jimin teases, pouting, knowing exactly how it will draw attention to his lips. And it does, he can see the other swallow hard as his eyes lock with Jimins lips, and he just can't help but lick them causing the other to shudder. Then his eyes narrow, and he looks at Jimin almost accusingly. He surprises himself by blushing. There is definitely something special with this one. Something alluring, and suddenly Jimin gets the feeling of being played with rather than playing. He takes a shaky breath, masking it with a quick sip of his drink, then he decides to take his revenge. You don't make Park Jimin blush like that without repercussions. </p><p>He moves slightly closer, closes his eyes, hums softly to the song and leans his head ever so slightly to the side, showing off his neck. Then he slowly lets his lips part. He holds for a second, pretending to be mesmerised by the song, then he turns his head to the other and opens his eyes, slow, giving him a gaze under half hooded eyes. A satisfied smirk tugs at his mouth as he takes in Wooyoung's expression, he's looking as if he's actually about to start whimpering, eyes both intrigued and scared shitless. Jimin can't hold in his laughter, bending over as it shakes him. There is something almost offended in the other's eyes at first, but then he takes a quick step forward, grabs a hold of Jimin's chin, lifting it up. His thumb presses against Jimin's lower lip as he leans in, whispering in Jimin's ear</p><p>"You laugh all you want, but I know you will be thinking about me tonight. You'll see...Jimin". The words send shivers down Jimin's spine, the feeling of Wooyoung's breath ghosting his skin making his hairs stand. He closes his eyes, holds his head up as the other let's go, waiting for a kiss that never comes. When he opens his eyes he is alone.</p><p><em>Predatory</em>. That's the word he couldn't grasp. There is something predatory in Wooyoung's eyes. And even though Jimin storms out, blushing and cursing under his breath, he knows.</p><p>He wants more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days go by in a haze. During the day Jimin is distracted, earning him several scolds. At night he lies awake, tossing and turning the night through, thinking about black hair, pouty lips and predatory eyes. When he finally sleeps his dreams are all Wooyoung. Intense dreams, leaving him panting, covered in sweat.</p><p>A blond Wooyoung lying in a four poster bed, lazily sprawled out over red sheets, wearing nothing but a diamond necklace. He looks up at him, sultry smile and that alluring look in his eyes. He opens his arms and Jimin starts for him, wanting him with every breath in his body, unable to tear his eyes away. The way the diamonds glisten against his smooth skin, the way his lean body stretches, his eyes, his lips. Jimin reaches out, a shaking hand hovering over him, hesitating for a beat and then slowly lowering and he can almost anticipate how Wooyoung's skin will feel under his hand, running over his stomach. Just as he's about to touch, already feeling the warmth radiating against his palm, hearing Wooyoung draw a shaky breath, he wakes up.</p><p>He screams in annoyance into his pillow, throwing it against the wall. The room is cold, dark, empty. The picture of Wooyoung hanging in the air like a mirage until it fades away completely. He groans, the sweat on his skin sending shivers through him, making him feel feverish. He sighs, looks at the clock on his phone groaning once more, then he rubs at his eyes and throws the covers to the side. </p><p> </p><p>A long warm shower and a cup of coffee later and he's slowly starting to feel like himself again. He picks up his phone noticing two new messages. The first one from Yeonjun.</p><p>
  <em>Hi! Hope you're doing well! I gave your contact details to Wooyoung, hope that's okay? He said you guys met last weekend. Maybe we could all go out soon? Would be fun! Have a good day and ttyl. </em>
</p><p>There is a nervous feeling in his guts as he clicks on the second message, from unknown. </p><p>
  <em>So, Jimin...did you think of me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spends the day trying to compose an answer, writing, erasing, rewriting. He can't write the truth <em>Yes. I did. I do. Every second of every day!</em> He'd definitely scare him away, sounding like the creep he perhaps is. But what <em>do</em> you say to the one you want so much it physically hurts? </p><p>So if he happens to suggest a certain bar when a friend wants to meet up for drinks...who can blame him? He spends the afternoon in his dressing room, throwing clothes around, trying some on only to discard them. Finally he settles for a classic look, blue jeans and a nice sweater. Nothing fancy, just casual but fitting just right to show off his assets. He keeps checking himself through the front camera in the car, adjusting his bangs, fixing a smudge. Nervousness making him jittery, fidgeting. </p><p>They meet up in the foajé, walking in together, finding a table. It's been a long time since they met but Jimin is finding it hard to focus on the other like he should, eyes constantly scanning the crowd for a familiar figure. And then he sees him. He's at a table on the other side of the room, sitting with a group, maybe it'shis members, maybe friends. Disappointment hits him hard as he notices that he is sitting on the lap of another man, his cat-like eyes locked on Wooyoung. He has sharp features. Pretty, almost as pretty as Wooyoung. The two are laughing, making faces at each other, tickling the other, being close. Very close.</p><p>He just wants to leave, but he can't. So he plasters a smile on his face and makes a comment about the service being slow, offering to go to the bar to get them their drinks. As he waits for his order the feeling gets heavier in him, weighing him down like stones. He tries to shake it off but feels like crying instead. Why did he come here? Someone bumps into him from behind and he immediately tenses. He can feel him standing behind him, just a bit too close. He leans forward, talking low into his ear.</p><p>"Jimin. You left me on read. That's not very nice."</p><p>Jimin swallows hard, that soft voice with it's teasing tone has chills running down his back. The smell of him is intoxicating. He slowly turns around, ending up face to face with him, the one he's been craving for a whole week. So close. His breath ghosts over Jimin's face as they lock eyes. He's even prettier than Jimin remembered. The tension grows almost unbearable. </p><p>"I guess I did" he answers low.</p><p>Wooyoung is pouting, looking totally irresistible. "I thought you liked me!" </p><p>There is a feeling growing inside of him, rapidly, an urgency. As if moving by their own will his hands land on Wooyoung's hips, bringing him even closer. The others eyes widen with surprise.</p><p>"And what if I do? What if I did think of you? What would you do then?" he asks, not knowing where he got the guts. Wooyoung tilts his head, watching him with narrowed eyes. </p><p>"Hm, what <em>would</em> I do? I guess I'd ask if I could meet you somewhere...a bit more private" he finally answers, pressing his hips against Jimins, so lightly but still sending jolts through Jimin's body. His heartbeat picks up, beating so hard. He let's out a breath and surrenders to it, whispering "Okay", grabbing his drinks on the counter behind him and walking back on legs far too shaky, trying to seem normal as he smiles big at his friend, offering him one of the glasses. The rest of the night is a blur, they talk and laugh and drink but his mind is focused on one thing and one thing only, registering a laugh behind him, a voice amongst the others, his movements through the corner of his eye. Wooyoung is everywhere. </p><p>When he finally leaves he is exhausted. He lets his head fall back against the cool leather of the backseat, closing his eyes. Street lights flicker through his lids, the gentle movement of the car rocking him. But he doesn't notice. In his mind Wooyoung is standing in front of him again, his hands digging in to his hips, Wooyoung's breath ghosting over his face, lips parted as he leans in to whisper…</p><p>"Are you alright Mr.Park? Do you need some air?"</p><p>He jolts up, meeting the concerned eyes of his driver in the rear view mirror.</p><p>"Uhm no, thank you just...just tired. It's okay" he smiles, heart beating so hard he almost thinks the other can hear it. He's saved by the familiar ding of his phone, pulling it up and breaking the tension. A new message. </p><p>
  <em>Still thinking of me? I hope so. I'm thinking about you, Jimin.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to listen to the same song as Jimin it's Massive Attack- Angel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's lying on his stomach on the floor of the dance studio. Practice is over and he's still panting, muscles slowly relaxing. The lights are turned off and the only light spilling in is the warm amber of the corridor outside. Soft slow beats play over the speakers.</p><p>
  <em>You are my angel, come from way above, to bring me love, to bring me love…</em>
</p><p>Suddenly he can hear soft footsteps walking towards him, he feels the vibrations in his body. He's here. He's walking leisurely, taking his time, watching him. Jimin can feel his hairs stand in anticipation, tension building. He stops, drops, crawling the last bit, his body slipping over Jimins, covering it, the weight of it pressing him into the floor. His lips brush against his ear and his breath hitches. "I found you" he whispers, low, teasingly.</p><p>His hand is slowly traveling from his hip up his side, stopping at his waist for a beat, squeezing, and then it starts again, finds its way inside his shirt. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Jimin's neck, warm lips against his skin, his heart beating so hard against the floor as long, slender fingers slip under his waistband, treading over his naked skin. He lets out a shaky breath, feeling dizzy with want. Something simmers low inside him, fastly increasing,  growing. Then his hand is cupping his cheek, squeezing softly but firmly, a heavy sigh in his ear. Jimin squeezes his eyes shut, mouth opening in a gasp as he feels the others fingers slipping over the mound of his cheek deeper into the cleft of his ass, slowly inching forward to where he wants it the most.</p><p>The beat picks up, he feels every breath ghost over his ear as sharp teeth drag along his throat, stopping over the thin skin covering his puls, beating madly. His fingers so close, so close. The feeling grows and grows until his body is shuddering with need, low whimpers escaping him.</p><p>The smell of him is everywhere, intoxicating, a heavy mix of warm skin, spice, oud and raw arousal. "Oh Jimin" he whispers, voice low with a dangerous lilt to it "Are you dreaming of me?" His fingers press against him, teeth digging into his neck and his body jerks violently, broken cries leaving him as he comes. It's too much! It's too intense!</p><p>He draws a sharp breath, throws his covers of, tears the window open drinking the night air in in deep breaths. His heart is beating erratic and he's struggling to breath, pants coming out harsh as he wills himself to calm. Wooyoung is still in his head, lingering on his skin.</p><p>He needs him, he needs him so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time they meet everything is different. It's daylight for one, and neither of them are tipsy. It's during a award show, not a big one but big enough that they are attending. Thanks to restrictions they are filming it instead of doing it live, which on one hand means it's a daytime job, but on the other that there will be hours of waiting and a early make-up call. </p><p>They all arrive in their usual cars, scrambling out in pairs. Yoongi is still half asleep and Jungkook's face is all puffy. Hoseok seems to have unlimited energy as usual, dancing his way to the entrance, and Namjoon is, as always, collected. The place is buzzing, everyone wearing masks and keeping distance. Still he recognises him instantly. He's standing close to the stage, goofing off with that cat-eyed guy and a taller man who looks scared. Very pretty, but with big scared-looking eyes. There is a pang of jealousy in him as he watches them, the cat-eyed one picking Wooyoung up, carrying him over his shoulder, slapping his ass as he goes. </p><p>"So, who are we looking at?" Soft voice in his ear and a sharp chin resting on his shoulder. He'd recognise that voice anywhere, and so he just smiles while pointing at the group. </p><p>"Ah" Hobi continues, "So which one is it you got your eye on? Seonghwa?"</p><p>"You know their names?!"</p><p>"Of course" Hoseok huffs, "they are killer dancers! Haven't you seen?" Jimin blushes in response. Then he points again.</p><p>"Him. Wooyoung." At which Hobi bursts out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"</p><p>"Don't you know? He is a fan! He's literally a Jimin fanboy! I think he even was a trainee for Big Hit to be like you!"</p><p>"No way?!"</p><p>"Yes way, everyone knows that! Except you apparently."</p><p>"Yeah, even I knew that" Yoongi joins in, yawning big.</p><p>Jimin watches Wooyoung, suddenly feeling that the power balance has shifted. <em>Fanboy huh?</em> he thinks to himself, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>It's early evening when he decides to message him. They are almost done, just awaiting the filming of their last acceptance speech. Everyone's sprawled out on the couches in their green room, some passing time with their phones, Namjoon reading a book, glasses slowly sliding down his nose. Yoongi is asleep again, with his head on Hoseok's lap. Jimin picks up his phone and re-reads Wooyoung's messages. He thinks a bit, smiles and starts to type.</p><p>
  <em>So...how is my biggest fan? Congrats on the awards. You looked hot on stage.</em>
</p><p>He reads it over a few times before he sends it. Somewhere in the building someone is shrieking loudly. They all look at each other, frowning. Jungkook shrugs and they go back to what they were doing. He waits, phone in hand, but there's no answer. Jin walks into the room with two water bottles, throwing one to Namjoon who succeeds with not only dropping the bottle but losing his glasses and accidentally throwing his book as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Those Ateez kids are so loud!" Jin whines, "I was walking by and the loudest one, you know -who likes Jimin, was shrieking like a maniac! I will sue him if I go deaf! Shouldn't our ears and voices be insured by the way? Maybe I can get some cash!"</p><p>He keeps talking but Jimin has stopped listening, laughing to himself. So, he definitely has the upper hand now. Time to make Wooyoung pay for all the sleepless nights and embarrassment. He quickly types again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Wooyoung, be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone, screaming like that. Should I sign anything for you, or would that make you faint?</em>
</p><p>He sends, laughing evilly to himself. Two seconds go by and then the shrieking is back. Jimin tries to hide his laughter under his hand, but Hoseok looks at him, tutting disapprovingly but with an amused glint in his eyes. His phone buzzes. New message from Wooyoung. He swallows hard and opens it.</p><p>
  <em>Jimin! Be nice or you can forget about meeting in that more private place. I'm warning you!</em>
</p><p>Jimin snickers to himself, he really got to him. But it's too much fun teasing, so he sends another one.</p><p>
  <em>Is that so? And exactly what would you do if I won't?</em>
</p><p>The others look up at him, wondering what has him giggling to himself, but he ignores them as the answer comes directly. </p><p>
  <em>Well, I guess I'd just have to spank you real good. </em>
</p><p>He draws a sharp breath, face instantly going beet red. He immediately turns off his screen, checking if anyone noticed. Hobi snickers low to himself, but other than that he seems safe.</p><p>Damn Wooyoung and his power over him! They are called to the stage and Jimin stands in the back, blushing and bothered, as Namjoon makes the speech. He can see Wooyoung watching them, big smirk on his face. As they finish up, bowing he can see him clapping his hands while locking eyes with him and the motion and the sound has him struggling for air, imagining those hands coming down on his bare ass. A groan escapes him and he hurries off stage, almost colliding with someone standing in the narrow hall. He grips him, turning him around. It's the cat-eyed guy. His grip on Jimin's shoulder is firm, eyes serious.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to talk to you" he says.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Later"  Jungkook says from behind him, pushing him forward with him to the dressing room, whisking him away while giving Cat-eyed guy a deathly stare. He  turns around to thank him but Jungkook's eyes are cold. "Do you have to flirt with everyone? Really unprofessional, Jimin. Try keeping it in your pants for once" he snarls, making Jimin's blood run cold. They have been somewhat frosty since it ended, but this is just straight out mean. Eyes burning he excuses himself to go to the bathroom as the others start undressing. Leaned against the cool tiles, willing his tears away he wonders what cat-boy wanted to say to him and what he has done to deserve that kind of hate from Kookie. </p><p> </p><p>He'd actually thought it would be them, always. He was drawn to Jungkook right from the beginning, always teasing him for being cute and laughing as he blushed. Always so shy. When they got older the teasing intensified, an underlying meaning to it. When they finally hooked up he was so happy, even telling the cameras they were in a relationship once, high on the buzz that comes from performing. Jungkook was not amused though, quickly pushing him away, into a wall. And that was the problem, Jimin's need for acknowledgement and Jungkook's fear of being "that gay-boy". They used to do small things though, letting army know that they were real. Once, during a concert, while singing 'the truth untold' they suddenly turned to each other, singing that last "and I still want you" looking at each other, letting the words linger between them, and they could hear army go crazy all around them. It had been magical. That night they had fallen asleep tangled together, Jungkook whispering that he loved him. And Jimin had felt so safe. So loved.</p><p> </p><p>But that was a long time ago. A very long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Jimin! I want to go home! Come on!" Yoongi's grumpy voice suddenly interrupts his thoughts and wiping at his eyes, shaking it of, he plasters on a smile while calling out "Yeah yeah, I'm coming"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...I'm kicking this one alive again, hoping that someone wants to read it, haha.</p><p>Just a heads up, this is labeled Excplicit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>